Drowning
by Skaites
Summary: I watched them drown and was unable to save them... Leon's POV. Death, Implied suicide, angst. ONESHOT!


Comments: Don't hurt me if you don't like this. Constructive criticism is always better than flames

Disclaimer:

Me: sobbing I was a good girl Santa! Why didn't you give me what I truly wanted?!

Cloud: Because characters that don't exist cannot be given. Besides, all I wanted for Christmas was for you stupid fan-girls to leave me alone.

Me: Oh, shut up and go screw someone.

Cloud: Gladly

Me: I don't own own any of the characters or Kingdom Hearts, cause if I did, there'd be an x-rated version of each game c:

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I knew that it was bound to happen one day. They had called me jealous and ignored my advice. Yeah right. I wasn't jealous one bit. Ticked off, maybe, but never jealous. Okay, maybe a tad jealous but that isn't the point. The point is that I had predicted their downfall, and no one had cared to pay any attention.

Well not that anyone cared about me anyway. I was just "a stuck up jerk" that was "too jealous to accept that the girl of your dreams loves someone else". Bull. Just because I didn't hit it off with Aerith and she choose someone else doesn't mean that I'd hold a grudge against them. I was only trying to warn them all before they someone got hurt. But they just hadn't listened. No one ever did when I choose to speak beyond the confines of restoration or the leadership of Radiant Garden.

Let's get down to the facts. Cloud was a nice guy; I grew up with him so I knew him up and down. At least, then I did. When I met him in the Olympus Coliseum, he was a completely different person. He was almost what I imagined the dark to be like. I was almost scared of him. Scratch that; I was scared of him. He had an aura of danger about him; if you even looked at him he'd kill you. Aerith was his complete opposite. She was the kind of person who would apologize for getting blood on your shirt, even if you had just ripped her throat out with your bare hands. She was always thinking of others; and causally brushing my warnings off with a smile and a "thanks for caring, but Cloud is a good guy," or something like that. Even she, the woman who always listened to me and understood everything I said and did didn't listen. I knew she told Cloud what I said, because he always seemed to have his own special scowl of absolute hate just for me.

It was last December when Cloud gave into the darkness. It was so sudden that no one else expected it. Only I, the ignored, expected it. Sephiroth pushed the same buttons time after time and it had finally gotten to the blonde swordsman. I remember exactly what happened oh so vividly in my mind. We; Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, and I; had just gotten to them when suddenly, Cloud just gave up. I think it was partly because of a particularly bad fight he and Aerith had the night before. I never learned what they had fought about because of what happened next.

The silver haired man stabbed Cloud through the heart. We stopped, frozen in time and forced to watch the events unfold. A pink crystalline heart rose into the crisp winter sky. Sephiroth laughed and pulled his sword from the blonde's chest. The now heartless man did not fall. Instead, he turned to us. His eyes took on the look of an insane person, and a heartless symbol appeared on his forehead. None of us moved until Tifa fell, her blood pouring from the stab to her heart. We never stood a chance. Yuffie fell next, her ninja skills failing her against the buster sword. Cid fell soon after, leaving me and Aerith. I was the one who killed him. He was going in for Aerith, who had fallen using up all of her magic trying to heal our fallen comrades. His blade was raised above her when I stabbed him through the chest. Thankfully his heartless was much slower than the blond had been. He did get a swipe at me, slicing me open pretty well. I fell to the ground as the blonde disappeared forever. Sora was coming over the crest of the hill as I blacked out. He was too late.

I awoke to a pair of blue and green eyes studying me intently. As soon as I was fully awake, I was glomped by a certain key bearer. It seems that both he and Donald were able to save some of the group, but not all. They weren't sure that I was going to wake up after sleeping for almost a week. In hushed tones, I leaned that Yuffie would never run through the city again; her legs far too damaged to take even her small weight. I also learned that Cid was still in a comatose state and it would be unlikely if he awoke. Tifa had been beyond saving, and she had already been buried. Cloud, of course was gone forever as well. Since no body had been found, they had instead hung his buster sword on a bare wall. A plaque hung above the sword, declaring it's bearer's name and dates of birth and death. Aerith had taken the worst blow out of any of us. Not only was her boyfriend and almost husband dead, but she had seen his heartless almost kill all of her friends, succeeding with one.

Aerith changed greatly after that. Gone was the flower girl who was so sweet it could kill you. In her place was a cold, bitter woman with an outlook on life not unlike mine. I watched her fall farther than anyone ever did after Radiant Garden fell. She thought no one saw, but in her room, away from others, she drank heavily, crying softly in the private sanctuary of her own room. Yuffie, Sora, who occasionally dropped by, and Cid, who healed almost completely but for a pain when it rain, often tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. Again, I watched from the shadows, staying clear of her. I knew she hated me. I had been the one to finish of the heartless that looked so much like _him_, but I had also saved her from being killed as well. It was one of those situations were you would rather be dead than alive. It was probably right to blame me too. I had, after all, predicted what would happen.

So now I stare at her grave and I can't help but think, that if you try and save a drowning person, they'll drag you down, too. It might take awhile, but you always do in the end. I watched them both go; Cloud last December and Aerith today with a gunshot. I can't help but too feel like the parent who watched both their children die and was unable to do a thing.

I stand here next to Yuffie and Cid and wonder if they are together yet. I sure hope so, because even though I loved her too and I knew what was to happen, I secretly told myself that I was wrong and that they would grow old together and have several children and a big old house that she wanted. But we never do get a fairy tale ending, do we? The ones that really deserve one end up dying alone. Just like she did; drowning in her own tears.

I hope to whoever is listening to a sinner's plea that no one ever drowns again, especially the woman on my right whose arm is wrapped around mine.

Please be nice to me and comment.


End file.
